When you make me Angry!
by YamixSetoFanatic94
Summary: My pathetic attempt of comedy. "Yami has the weirdest day of his life" Very Random. Completely pointless. But, somewhat, to me, in a sick twisted way... funny. XD Hope you like it Hathor!


Ok, I wrote this out of pure ANGER! Because right now, I'm very very VERY ANGRY, at Toxic Hathor... because of her latest update to Pandora's Box. [Not really. ^^ I LOVE YOU!! XD] *Sighs* I'll get over it, after I break a few things[ mainly bones and vases], set someone on fire... curse out my friend for no apparent reason, kill that BLASTED son of a c**k Barney, destroy Mr. Rodger's neighborhood, and totally blow up Jupiter. Anyway, enjoy the oneshot, and hope that I don't accidentally release my anger on the world.... And if I do...

....It's Toxic Hathor's fault. ^^

Enjoy.

-goes back breaking vases and refrigerators-

* * *

"Yami"

"...."

"Yami"

"...."

"Yami"

"...."

"Yami"

"...."

"YAMI!!"

" What the FUCK, do you want aibou!!" He points to his head.

" Your hair's on fire"

".....HOLY SHIT!"

Now, let's begin with the most random pair of twins you will ever meet in your everyday life. Not really. Anywayz, introducing, 17 year old Yugi Mouto. Small, sweet, caring, innocent little boy, with large purple eyes, a sweet adorable smile, and the weirdest hair style; mixed with colors black, red, and gold, that sticks up in the oddest way. Talk about a circus freak. Anyway, next on our list, we have 17 year old Yami Mouto. A tall, handsome, bold, striking young man; blood red eyes, slightly tanned skin, a melodic voice, and a smile that could eat your heart out. Who is right now, in a very bad mood, due to his flaming head, which is now being soaked with water.

" Yugi..."

" Y-yes Yami..." He throws the bucket away and smiles nervously.

" What have... I told you.. about lighting candles, next to the couch..."

" Uhmm... don't ever do it, unless Bakura, Marik, or Vivian is sitting there..."

" You forgot Tea, but anyway, yes... I did... so please... explain to me..." He got up and walked in front of his look-alike.

" WHY THE HELL IS MY HAIR WET AND BURNT IN CERTAIN AREA'S ON MY HEAD!!!!"

" Gomen, Gomen, Ni-sama, but it smelled so pretty..."

" I don't care if it smelled like a new born baby's ass, you should had placed it somewhere else!"

" Like where!"

" The kitchen counter!"

" But, the kitchen counter is where Kuri likes to sleep..." He pouted. Yami put on a dumb like look.

" Kuri?" Yugi smiled and pulled out... a stuffed Kuriboh plushie.

" Kuri! Isn't he cuuuute. Joey got it for me. Ahh, it even smells like him.. Chilly dogs, and foot odor." He said cuddling his new toy. Yami just stared at him for awhile, before turning around and leaving.

" I'm going for a walk. Need to cool down.."

" Awwh, Why Ni-Sama."

" Because thanks to a certain someone, my HEAD is on FIRE!"

" You mean "was" ni-sama"

" Whatever.." and he slammed the door shut, while Yugi, turned on the radio and started singing.

"~ Imma Barbie Girl. In a Barbie Woorrrlddd~"

* * *

As the young man walked, or to be more specific, charged down the streets of Domino, he began to realize he had no idea where he was going. And then came to a stop. And realized, he was lost.

" Just, fucking great... " Yami pulled out a lollipop, and shoved it in his mouth before walking off to try and find where he was. He came across an old dusty store that looked like it hadn't been cleaned for years. Sighing, he pushed the door open, and walked inside the shop.

" Hello...? Is anybody in here!" He walked around the small place, spotting spider webs, on the ceilings and walls, and small mice that scattered across the room. Small dust particles, floated through the air, stinging his eye; he placed his hand on a wall searching for a light, but instead came in contact with a slimy green substance.

" Ugh... this is a waste of time.." And he turned around to come face to face with a scary looking man, in a dark hooded robe.

" WELL HELLO THERE CAROLINE!!"

" Nyaaah!!!" He screamed and took a step back.

" What brings you back to my store, my sweet?" The man said taking his skinny wrinkled hand and running it across Yami's jaw.

" Uhmmm.. I believe you are mistaken." He said pushing the hand away.

" Mistaken...? Why would I be mistaken for my own granddaughter...?" He said, suddenly appearing behind him.

" Uhmm.... because my name's Yami...... and I'm a boy...... and, hey wait a minute how'd you get...!"

" No time to waste chit chatting hun, we've got a lot of work to do." He said grabbing Yami's hand and pulling him to the back of the store.

" Hey! Let me go!"

" No time to waste Caroline, we must start the transferring immediately"

" I'm not Caroline! And what do you mean transferring?" He pulled back a curtain to reveal..... dolls. Millions, and millions of dolls. On the walls, chairs, table, counters, giant evil looking cat that was heading straight towards....

" AHH!!" The creepy man caught the cat before it launched itself at Yami and petted it.

" Now, Now, Abernathy. You can eat her body when her soul is transferred into the doll, ok..?"

" Abernathy? Transfer! Doll! What the.... wait did you just call me a girl?"

" Come, my child! And soon you will be with the rest of our family, living for eternity!!! BAmuaHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

" Your outta your freaking mind if you think I'm gonna let you put me in one of those busted up, charlie brown looking dummies."

" It, is not your DECISION!!" He yelled reaching to grab Yami, but felt nothing but air.

" Get away from me!!" He ran out of the room only to fall over a broom and collide to the floor face first.

" HaHa, you cannot escape your destiny Caroline!" He chuckled, as he grabbed his legs, to pull Yami back in the room.

" Get off me, you perverted, child molesting pile of bones!!!"

" Stop struggling, and join me in... IMMORTALITY!!!!! BUWHAHAHAHAHHAAA... oof!" He tripped over a wire, and fell backwards into the cat's food. Abernathy grinned wickedly before attacking her masters face which was covered in cat food.

" Ahh! Abernathy! Bad kitty!!" Yami made a run for it, and ran out of the shop, shutting the door behind him and panting harshly.

" Okay.... note to self... never travel in this part of town.. ever... again.."

* * *

When he arrived home, he found his brother and his brother's boyfriend Joey, making out on the couch. He stared apathetically, before heading up the stairs. When Yugi, heard the footsteps he immediately broke his kiss with Joey.

" Ni-sama! How are you feeling n...."

" Fine!"

" Are you sur-"

" Ok!"

" Yami..."

" Dolls! Souls! Fucking terrorist!!"

Yugi, and Joey looked at each other, before shrugging it off and going back to their make out session.

" Hey, Joey."

" Yes..?

" You think I should had told him that Bakura's upstairs."

" AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joey smirked wickedly and said...

" Oh, I think he found out for himself.."

* * *

" WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ON MY BED BAKURA!!!!"

" Masturbating, what does it look like..?" Yami covered his eyes and yelled.

" Get the hell out of my room!!!"

" Wait... wait... I'm almost done.."

" BAKURA!!"

" Calm down don't get your panties in a twist."

" Bakura, I swear you cum on my bed, I'm gonna...!"

" Aaaaaaahhhhhhh...... much better." Yami froze and looked at Bakura. Then to his bed. Then at Bakura. Then to his bed. Then back to Bakura again. Bakura smiled widely and said " Sorry Yami." Yami stared at him with emotionless eyes, before quietly leaving his room. Bakura sighed in relief and began to get himself dress, well at least until he heard someone return in the room. He looked up and squeaked in fear as he stared at Yami, who was currently standing in front of the door, with a bat in his hand.

" Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yami.....?" He lifted his head up to give Kura, one of the most evil stares ever recorded in history, and spoke in a frightening, dark tone.

" You wanna jerk off Bakura...?" Bakura paled. " I'll give you something... to jerk off TOO!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

* * *

" AHH!! YAMI!! CUT IT OUT!!"

" GET YOUR PANSY ASS BACK HERE!!!!"

" AHH!! SHIT!! YOU CAN JUST GET NEW FUCKING SHEETS!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Boom! Crash! Shatter! Bang!_

" Think they're ok...?" Yugi asked his lover Joey, referring to the screaming, shouting, and chaos upstairs.

" SHITFACE!!!"

" CAMEL'S ASS!!!"

" Oh yeah... I think they're fine."

And Kuri sat on the kitchen counter... oblivious to it all.

**THE END. **

**

* * *

**

**AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MAKE ME ANGRY!!!!! XDDD**

I hope I didn't scare, frighten, or terrify anyone. ^^ And here ends, my pathetic attempt of comedy.

Ta-Ta!

**REVIEW! OR END UP LIKE BAKURA!**

* * *


End file.
